Sort of Forever
by ohemmgeexd
Summary: Sharpay has cancer, a disease that threatens to take away her humor, her strength, and her life. As Gabriella watches her friend change, she's not sure she knows this new Sharpay - until she realizes that now it is Sharpay who needs to be rescued. GPOV.


**Disclaimer – I do not own anything. **

**Song: Life is Beautiful - Vega 4**

**Trailer**

**Sharpay is my best friend**

"Make the toast – before the hags wake up and chase us away."

"To Sharpay's seventeenth birthday, too bad she was born on Christmas. We could have had a real party, with real champagne and everything."

"Don't forget, I'm having a party in January," She added. "If I'm still alive, I mean."

**Did I mention she has cancer?**

"I'm feeling better, really."

"We'll go slowly, Mrs. Evans." I promised. "I'll take care of her, don't worry."

"And Bolt said I'm supposed to get some exercise, to build up my strength."

--

"Mom is worried. She is always saying that I need to be careful or I won't get better."

"Maybe your mom is just hoping –"

"Of course she is _hoping_," Sharpay said. "But she is also making it so I can't talk to her! You know, about stuff I am scared might happen, that could happen."

**But she's tough**

"It drives me crazy. That they just can't tell me straight up what's happening."

"They want to protect you, Sharpay."

"Well, what the fuck are they protecting me from?"

"Death."

"I already have cancer, Gabs. Apparently, they aren't doing a very good job."

--

"Sharpay, you are not okay. Let's go back."

"No, I can do this. I just want to go one last time."

"Whatever you are trying to prove, you don't have to!"

"I have cancer, Gabriella. Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm fucking incapable."

"I never said you were. I am just worried."

"Well, don't be."

**I get guiltier everyday**

"I don't know, Shar. I feel kind of guilty, but when I leave I feel great."

"Why?" She asked, "Because you don't need to hang around me anymore that day?"

"Oh, come on. It's not like I want to sit alone in my boiling hot room all summer."

"Well, what do you mean then? Do you mean you feel good because you aren't the one with cancer?"

"No, not exactly, I guess I appreciate things more. Like, let's say – my feet for example,"

"Oh, well, your fucking _feet_,"

"Maybe not my feet, per say. The things I can do with my feet, like walking."

"Those were the days, huh?" She said sarcastically, "When we could go for a walk? The good old days, we just didn't know it."

**I'm not sure how I will finish my last year without her**

"She isn't coming back to East High, is she?"

"No. Not at first, at least."

"Well, I think it's really wonderful what you are doing, Gabriella. Visiting her everyday and everything, it must be terrible for you."

"Sharpay's the one with cancer, not me."

"You sound so together. I'm impressed."

**Then I meet him**

"My name's Troy, and you are?"

"Gabriella."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I replied, shaking his hand. "Oh shucks, I really need find my mom."

"I do, too. I mean my mom, not your mom, because that would be kind of fucked."

**Everything begins to get more complicated**

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not strong like you, Sharpay. I can't go through this again. Ryan was my limit. I can't lose you, too."

"How do you think I felt, Gabriella? Ryan was my brother, my own fucking _blood_, and he's gone."

**Family quarrels start**

"We're worried about you, sweetheart. We need a break, as a family."

"Sharpay's my family now."

"Come on, Gabriella."

"Not this summer."

"This summer is exactly what you need."

"I just want to stay right here."

"You can't," She whispered back. "I'm sorry, Gabriella."

--

"And don't fucking tell me they have each other." She interrupted, bitterly. "You know that isn't true, not lately."

"Do you think they are getting a divorce?"

"I don't know." I said. "I think they are so busy with you sick, and all –"

"I meant after I'm _gone_, Gabriella."

**Some people just don't understand**

"I don't know what you are talking about." I huffed. "My attitude is fine."

"I want you to make new friends. Visiting Sharpay is fine, but I want you to make room for other things, other people."

"Life goes on."

"Not for Sharpay."

--

"She isn't stupid she is dying,"

"So don't go."

"Russell, I am not going to die."

"You could. First Ryan died, then Sharpay, and next maybe you."

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Not for very long. Everything's changing."

**I don't understand either**

"You just don't get it." I repeated dully. "You want it _all _to be over, which means that Sharpay will be dead, by the way, in case you haven't figured it out."

"Gabriella, you're not being –"

"She'll be dead then," I insisted, "And what I want…" I hesitated.

"What do you want, Gabriella?"

"I want it go on forever."

--

"It's going to be okay."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm here whenever you want me, Love." He whispered in my hair. "I'm here whenever you want me."

"I wish we had more time."

"Me too."

**But maybe, that is what life's about;**

**Being unhappy**

"Sharpay has been my best friend since diapers."

"And I can't compete. It isn't a contest, Gabriella. I was stupid for asking if we could ever be more and I won't ask again! Is that good enough? Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not happy."

"Well, neither am I."

**Not having choices**

"But it goes much deeper than that. I wanted to keep this thing away from you, but I realized that it wasn't fair for you or the Evans."

"Keep what away?" I asked. "Keep Ryan away? Ryan wasn't a thing, Mom."

"Not Ryan as a person, but illness. Death." She explained. "I didn't want you to be exposed to it so soon. I wanted to protect you."

"But I didn't have a choice. I still don't have a choice."

"I know, Baby."

**Letting it all out**

"That's all?" I asked, jumping to my feet. "All I have to do is be here every waking minute I'm not at school, watching you die?"

"I just knew you hated being here!"

"I don't hate being here, Sharpay. If I hated it that much, I wouldn't come, would I?"

"How would I know? All I know is that you hate being with me!"

"Well, who is going to be with _me_, did you ever think of that?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

**Finding strength**

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's okay."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"You don't have to pretend for me, Gabriella." He squeezed my hand. "Let me go with you."

"I'm not strong enough."

"And this will make you stronger?"

I nodded.

"Sharpay, where are you?"

She sure wasn't there.

**Giving comfort**

"Hey stranger."

"Hi. You came."

"To be with you, are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe. Probably. I don't know."

"Can I call you in a couple of days?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"I want to."

**And smiling, just a little**

"Yes, and I was sitting there in my dream, on the sofa, looking all around for her. She was just gone, though. But then guess what happened?"

"What?"

"I looked up, and I saw a tuft of curly blond hair duck down behind this big old chair the Evans have – and I knew Sharpay was really only hiding from me. Just like when we were little."

"Oh."

"And it was so cute," I continued. "Because you will never guess – I woke up laughing!"

**But see, Sharpay isn't really gone forever. Well, its sort of forever, but part of her – the memory of her – is still here. **

**Sort of Forever**

**Starring:**

**Sharpay Evans**

"_I don't mind this fucking disease killing me, but it's also killing my best friend and she doesn't deserve the pain like I do."_

**Troy Bolton**

"_The truth doesn't hurt, it helps you. The lying, that's what destroys you. Don't lie to yourself, Gabriella, because when the truth comes out, you won't be able to handle it. "_

**And Gabriella Montez**

"_I want to go on forever in denial. I want to keep telling myself nothing is happening, and not care if I am lying."_

**A Story of Life, Family, Friendship, and Love.**

**:) OHEMMGEEXD - CRYSTAAL**

**Author's Note – Review.**


End file.
